


Cosplaying For Your Country

by fenellaevangela



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, trekkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barack decides to spice things up in the bedroom, nerdily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplaying For Your Country

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble thread over on [](http://community.livejournal.com/rahmbamarama/profile)[**rahmbamarama**](http://community.livejournal.com/rahmbamarama/).

Rahm quirked an eyebrow. "What the hell is wrong with your ears? Are you supposed to be a fucking _elf_ or some shit?"

"Uh ..." Barack fingered one of the fake points he was wearing on his ears. "No."

No one spoke for a moment. Barack shuffled a little, but didn't elaborate.

"Well?" Rahm asked.

"I'm a, um ... Romulan."

"A _what_?"

The president-elect was avoiding the other man's eyes. "From Star Trek? They were an alien race that - and I thought, your name sort of .. _Rahm_ ulan, you know?" He looked up. Rahm was wearing an expression that clearly said _This man is motherfucking insane_. Barack sighed. "Look, do you want to have sex or not?"

"Do you have to wear the ears?"

"Hey, remind me again which one of us is going to be president?"

Rahm rolled his eyes. " _Fine_ , fuck, just blow me already."

Barack smiled and crawled onto the bed.


End file.
